


Chasing Clouds from The Night Sky

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jackson Needs Stiles, Jackson Whittemore is an Actor in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had screwed-up one too many times by saying the first bloody thing that came into his mind, but until a fangirl hung herself in her bedroom after he’d called her a beached whale he’d been allowed to say this and that without it harming his life as an A-list actor, it seemed being accused of pushing an already unhinged girl to take her life was as good as flushing your dreams down the toilet, suddenly Jackson couldn’t even get a job advertising some dodgy product. But never one to just lay down and die Jackson Whittemore decided to take guidance of his manager Laura Hale and crawl to the only person he could think of able to help him pull the wool over the eyes of the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back which is fairly obvious because you my dear are reading this monstrosity of words.
> 
> So my friend who I have decided to call Uncivilized-Understudy and who like the rest of us dealing with colds or the aftermath of a cold, she asked me to turn a little tale I wrote like a hundred years ago for her into a Stiles and Jackson fic, with an always a female Stiles Stilinski in it, sure I was allowed to change a few details here and there but the story line had to pretty much hang on the same line as the first one; so the male character became a female one, and a chubbylicious one at that, and well the whole Bear scene just came out of left field because Uncivilized-Understudy wanted Stiles to have a Newfoundland Dog and I decided to use an incident from my past. 
> 
> Oh and so in this fic Jackson is an actor who has a serious attitude problem and gets into one too many troubles to just get out of it with a, `I’m sorry´, and so he and his manager think that maybe if he were to date someone who is exactly the sort of person he’s been hating on in public that something good come of it and this is where chubby or rather curvy Stiles comes in. SO if you have a problem with female Stiles then RUN or if you’ve got issues with curvy ladies then LEAVE.

It’s late by the time he finally makes it to Beacon Hills, his hometown as well as the home town of Derek Hale and his little sister Cora Hale both equally as famous as Jackson was or at least he'd like to think he was as famous as Derek Hale. Everyone in town knew who he was in Beacon Hills but unlike else whete here no one would bother him all that much, everyone ín Beacon Hills knew that this was the place where Jackson like the Hale siblings  sought the peace they couldn't find elsewhere.

Beacon Hills was the sort of place where people are quick to call the cops on a stranger who looked the slightest bit suspicious, this was the place where tragedy had molded the way the towns people looked at the paparazzi (more than one had been kicked out of the hotel and motels once the staff caught a hint that they weren’t there to enjoy the scenery); there were three deaths blamed on the vultures and the horrific injury of the towns late Sheriff that had set the people against the camera wielding pieces of scum.

More than once a person who was caught as not being just a tourist that had come to enjoy the splendor of autumn of the colorful history of the town found themselves at the wrong end of the law and without room in the hotel or motel because of whatever excuse was given, Beacon Hills was the un-friendliest of places for the paparazzi.

Jackson didn’t like Beacon Hills or the people who lived in it but he did appreciate the privacy it provided and so from time to time he would return and stay at his parent’s house.

Jackson parks his car a couple houses away from the house he’d frequented rather often in his much younger years, it’s by now most houses are dark as their inhabitants have retired for the night, but he knows in his heart that she’ll be awake since she’s never been all that great at sleeping. Slipping out of his far too flashy rental Jackson starts to jog down the street, the hoodie and sweats he’s wearing are almost as dark as the night that seems oddly loud with the howls of the wind that causes the trees in the distance to groan.

The piece of shit Jeep Stiles had been driving still parked outside the familiar house giving him some faith in Laura’s promise that Stiles would still be found in Beacon Hills and in her childhood home, feeling suddenly far more nervous than what he’d felt a moment ago Jackson makes his way up to the front-door and with cold hands he knocks. Jackson focuses on his breathing as he fights against the nerves that are starting to rise once more, but he knew he couldn’t run this time because he was as good as blacklisted in Hollywood even after Laura had dragged her brother to make appearances with Jackson so they could pretend to be best-buds; for the first-time ever, well no it was the second-time in his life that Jackson couldn’t get away with saying he was sorry.

Jackson needed to do this, to grovel if he had too because Theo Raeken had already managed to replace him on a movie he’d really been looking forward too.

The door is opened slowly with some song playing in the background and there she was Stiles Stilinski her hair had grown out from the short-boyish style she’d once favored, the rich dark-shade of brown was wrapped up into a messy bun held together by what looked like a mixture of colored pencils, a couple of wavy strands hung here and there around her face and down her shoulders. Unlike Jackson Stiles still wore glasses and it seemed she still liked the thick rimmed styled ones.

She’s not even looking at him as she’s digging through what looks like the same old wallet she had in high school although it had a lot more stickers on it now than way back them and Jackson notices that his picture no longer sat glued on there on the inside of the wallet like it had done once upon a time instead there was an old and slightly faded picture of Stiles and her parents.

She’s still ridiculously pale although there are dark stains on her fingers that like the pencils in hair and the one stuck between her lips suggest that Stiles still spent most of her time drawing. The only new thing about Stiles are the holes in her ears, the two bright pink cats appear to leap out of her earlobes.  
Jackson frankly thinks she looks like a hot mess in a pair of old-worn-down jeans that reveal the pale flesh of her thighs and knees from the colorful patches here and there it was clear she’d tried to keep the jeans alive awhile longer but then just accepted the fact that she was fighting a losing battle, the tunic that reached half-way down her thighs was covered it colorful stains that suggested Stiles was also still painting.

`Shit sorry. I’ve got the money, don’t worry.´ Stiles mumbles pencil still stuck between her lips.

`Not sure why you think I need your money, ´ Jackson starts and the pencil between her lips drops and hits the floor, it lands on one of her bare feet, he’s not all that surprised that she’s still walking around without shoes or socks on her feet or that   her toenails are still painted while her fingernails aren't, of course he’d never seen her toenails painted in every neon color you could buy but she'd always had them painted since she'd been able to cry Claudia into painting them.

Stiles snaps her attention up and away from her wallet.

The door is slammed in his face, and Jackson counts himself luck that she did just that instead of punching him the face, or kick him in the balls.

`Stiles, come on. Open the door.´ Jackson calls through the door but all he gets is a shout of, `Fuck-off Whittemore.´ The fact that she doesn’t say Jackson instead calls him Whittemore makes it clear he’d pretty much burned the bridge between them the last time he’d seen her.

Jackson attempts to get Stiles to open door by calling out for her and knocking stubbornly for a minute or two before deciding to approach her through the back door of the familiar house. He needs her help and he was damned if he didn’t get her to help him out just this one last time. He walks around the house surprise to see that Stiles had started to lock the side-gate but Jackson easily climbs over the fence and gate, he’s pleased with himself for not dressing like the star he is or rather was before the whole “Whale” comment and the suicide that was blamed on him happened.

He’s not entirely sure what it is exactly that makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand on edge when he starts to moved further into the Stilinski property, and he’s just about convinced his rattled mind that it’s just the whole having to face a possibly dangerously angry Stiles that has him feeling like something is about to happen when something at the very back of the property catches his attention, and it wasn't  the odd looking shed.

Jackson doesn’t think twice about just bursting into the Stilinski kitchen when he sees the bear coming at him.

  
Jackson slips on the floor hand still grasping at the door frame when he enters the house, there’s a curse from the other room but Jackson doesn’t have the time to worry about that now as he needs to close the door and lock it which he does just in time for the bare to crash against the door. He thinks he hears a loud yelp from the other side of the door, but he's not certain about it because Stiles is storming into the kitchen screaming at him while he's pushing the kitchen table against the door.

`WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?´ Stiles screams with anger and not with the bloody panic she will soon enough once she learns there's a fucking bear behind the door.

 Jackson grabs the phone still hanging on the wall by the door and dials the Sheriff department because who else should he call? He's got no clue since he's never had to deal with anything larger than an ant or one of those rat-like-dogs some women carried in their bags.

`You can’t just enter some ones house without an invite even if you are a jackass.´ Stiles continues to yell at him while Jackson grabs the knife that was left abandon on the kitchen counter next to a cutting board, with the phone perched between his shoulder and ear he hurries towards the angry woman, determined to just get the both of them as far from the door that would probably give under the weight of a bear after all he'd seen on TV how bears just broke into cars like they were made of paper.

`Don’t you fucking touch me Prickmore.´ Stiles spits at him as he moves towards her.

`There’s a bear in your back garden.´ Jackson tells her voice barely above a whisper as he’s hoping if they don’t draw any attention to themselves the animal will just leave, but of course Stiles has never been good at being quiet.

`What?!´ Stiles cries out before pushing past Jackson before he can stop her from doing anything stupid, not that he’s ever been able to stop her from doing anything.

  
`Let go of me, Bucky and Steve are out there! ´ she shoving tables and chairs away like a woman possessed before Jackson can even open his mouth to say a damn thing, and just as she yanks the door open Jackson hears a voice at the other end of the line finally great him with that familiar line of, `Beacon Hills Sheriff department how may I help you.´

But it’s not a bear that comes crashing into the kitchen, and it’s not a bear that goes sliding across the kitchen floor, although in the dark the two dogs and at a distance they could pass as bears by just their size and the way the slightly less energetic one moves.

`I – I thought it was a bear.´ Jackson confesses into the phone and there’s a snort of laughter coming from the lady at the other end as she says, `Stilinski puppies, right? ´

`Yeah.´ Jackson says while watching Stiles shoot him a murderous glare while rubbing and petting the two black dogs although one had white socks, now and again one of the dogs would bump into him but because he didn’t so much as try and shove them away they soon let him be.

`Alright, well you have a nice evening sir.´ and with that the call ended leaving a still knife holding Jackson to just stand there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

There’s a knock at the front-door and the both Bucky and Steve perk-up immediately and rushes past Jackson, although the one with the white socks does knock into him sending him tumbling against the wall.

`You.´ Stiles hisses at a still stunned and phone holding Jackson, `You clean this mess-up.´ and with that she walks past him, grumbling about stupid Jackson “I’m a star” Whittemore.

Hearing Stiles telling the dogs to move unless they wanted her not to open the door snaps Jackson into action after all he’d already not made the best impression on Stiles, he places the knife where he’d found it and closes the door and places the phone back where it belongs before moving the furniture back to where he hopes they belong.

He can hear Stiles talking to some guy who doesn’t seem at all shocked by the two bear-like dogs, if anything the guy tells the fur-balls he’s got a couple of meatballs for them but first they have to sit.

`Are you guys visiting the nursing home this Sunday?´ the guy asks and Jackson might be listening in on the conversation while looking around the kitchen that had changed a bit since the last time he’d been in there.

`That’s the plan.´ Stiles answers, she doesn’t sound the slightest bit pissed-off with guy-that-talks-a-lot.

`God, grans been asking about Steve and Bucky, she thinks I’m like the only guy in town who delivers to your house.´ there’s a few more words exchanged between Stiles and delivery guy but Jackson barely hears it, he’s looking at the pictures on the fridge Jackson was in none of them which was odd because there had been a time he had a change of clothes tucked away inside this very house, there’s a picture of Stiles and both her parents before the whole paparazzi’s chasing after him, both Stilinski’s were hugging their daughter who’d clearly just graduated from college, there was a look of such pride and joy in both John’s and Claudia’s faces and Stiles she just looked relieved for some reason.

When Stiles returns into the kitchen she says nothing just gives him a glare placing the pizza on the kitchen table at which Jackson had once upon a time had dinner at and even lunches and snacks and more than a few breakfasts, there was still that small patch of singed wood after an experiment gone wrong.

`If you want some pizza then grab a slice and leave,´ she says grabbing a plate for herself and snatching a slice and walking into the living-room, Jackson doesn’t even need to ask what the toppings are because it doesn’t matter because they had the same taste after all, he grabs a slice of pizza and one of the Eat Cake For Breakfast napkins before following Stiles who was still a big girl although not as big as she’d been years ago; she had more curves now than before he left the remnants of unpopular Jackson Whittemore behind.

The living-room had lost a great deal of its furniture, there was a couple of couches of which one was overtaken by the two dogs, there was a desk near the window overlooking the street, and Stiles parked herself at the desk turning on the music that had been playing before focusing yet again on her doodling.

The piano was gone as was the little cabinet where Mr. Stilinski had kept his liquor, gone were the framed pictures and the TV had been upgraded as were most of the electronics.

`Didn’t I tell you to leave.´ Stiles says rather harshly.

`I need your help.´ Jackson starts while trying to ignore the fact that Stiles had evidently cleared out the house pretty much of anything Jackson could recognize, even the wallpaper had been changed he’d even noticed how the groves in the doorframe leading into the kitchen had been removed gone were his measurements as well as Stiles’.   
  
`Not happening.´ Stiles tells him, `I’m not going to help you with anything.´ she turns to glare at him before telling him to just leave.

`Listen, ´ Jackson starts turning his back to the shelves upon shelves of books, ` I know you’re neck deep in debt, ´ that grabs Stiles attention and her eyes narrow dangerously and maybe starting this conversation like this wasn’t the best way especially considering there were two dogs that probably weighed alone as much as Jackson did; both dogs were alert now and looking between Jackson and Stiles as if trying to figure out if they should remain on the couch or just attack Jackson.

`You know jack shit,´ Stiles snaps which sends both dogs hurrying out of the room and up the stairs which seemed to suggest the two behemoth dogs weren’t all that vicious.   
  
`Listen, I know you’re not only paying for your dads care and everything else like your student loans and….´

`Get the fuck out of my house.´ Stiles snaps while leaping up to stand as tall as she might.

` I will pay your debts off Stilinski, and I will continue to pay for your dads care until he either dies or recovers okay, all you have to do is pretend for a couple of months that you and I are madly in love and have been for a few years.´ Stiles looks at him like she doesn’t trust a single word he’s saying and so he pulls out the contract Laura had her uncle draw out for them, `Here just read this, and think about the offer okay.´ Jackson carefully places the documents on the coffee table that stood between them.

`My number is on the post-it note,´ Jackson tells the woman that had once been his best friend, ` as is my Manager Laura’s if you have any questions.´ Jackson makes a move to leave before pausing and requesting and advising Stiles to just read through the papers Peter had drawn.

~*~*~*~

Jackson wasn’t honestly all that shocked when Stiles came around seeking answers the legal documents hadn’t provided her and to discuss some of the details of the contract and above all to negotiate a better deal for herself, he hadn’t however expected her to do so in the middle of the night wearing a pair of hello kitty pajama bottoms and a pair of biker boots and a My little pony t-shirt with the words Say Hello to My Little Pony, her hair was braided in a lose braid that was thicker and longer than what Jackson had imagined her hair capable of creating. Jackson honestly wasn’t all that interested in going through all of that and explaining why he needed Stiles after years of staying away from her, but he needed her and when she threatened to walk away and leaving him to deal with everything alone he gave in and made them a couple of cups coffee.   
  
They spend two and a half hours talking about what is expected from Stiles in this pretend relationship of theirs, the only thing that was a real problem with Stiles was the showing affection part which Stiles had been against it but eventually gave in too with an increase in her daily allowance as well as demanding a payment for each kiss and touch she had to deal with; Jackson had to bite his tongue at the idea of having to pay extra every time he touched and kissed Stiles in any way that might be not in the lines of just friends, since he thought that she should be the one paying him for each kiss and sign of affection.   
When they’re done Stiles leaves agreeing to sign the papers that would tie her down forever when it came to never talk about the fact that such deal had been made. Jackson might feel a little hopeful when his former best friend leaves that his star was back on the rise.

 

 


	2. Oh Come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with one more 15 Minutes fic round (hopefully this time I can get my debt payed in-full this time around), but anyways my friend who is at the moment sporting the name of Quartz-Pyramid has requested a chapter for this fic. She wanted to see a hint of Scott McCall here but also a bit of Jackson, and so this is what happened, she also requested for Stiles’ and Jackson’s first kiss (not that I would say it is their real first kiss, but whatever). Hopefully some of you will enjoy it.

`Are you sure about this,´ Scott asks for the tenth time which was an achievement since he’d only arrived at her house twenty-minutes ago, and for the seventh time he follows-up with, `if you need money this bad, I can help you out and I’m sure mom would help out too, you know she loves you like a daughter.´

`Scott, ´ Stiles sighs closing her suitcase it was old as sin, it had been Stiles great-grandfathers and it had travelled with him from Poland all the way to America the land of dreams and opportunity, Stiles had never met the man who’s initials decorated the old suitcase but it had history to it and it had belonged to her mother too and so  Stiles loved it even if one of the locks did give her hell from time to time like today.

`Don’t. ´ Stiles says trying to get her best friend to just stop already with just the use of her voice, she was done with this conversation  because they were just going round in circles, `Just don’t.´

`But,´ Scott starts grabbing her by the wrist drawing her attention to him and away from the mean little lock that was stock once more, `that asshole doesn’t deserve your help Stiles - even if he’s paying for it.´

Of course Stiles knows Scott is right, of course she does and a big part of her feels like shit for agreeing to take part in this play of pretend and deceit, but Stiles needed the money more than she needed to worry about her moral compass going wild. Stiles knew very well what Jackson had said and done, the hurt and pain he’d caused, the grief his action had brought forth in the shape of a life lost, but Stiles needed the financial security Jackson could give her more than she needed to cry over a girl who was already dead.

Stiles felt bad for the girl and especially her family, but the girl was dead and there was nothing she could do about that, all she could do was focus on trying to help her dad.

`I know, I know he doesn’t deserve anything other than a giant kick in the balls from Karma, ´ Stiles finally says voice firm, `but I need the money Scott, ´ and her best friend opens his mouth to tell her again how he would help her out, and she knows he would give the shirt off of his back and walk naked through one end of Beacon Hills to the other stark naked if it could fix all her trouble.

`I need more than the pennies you and Melissa could give me Scott, ´ it comes out meaner than she intends it too and it makes Scott flinch, the his hold of her loosening just a bit not that it matters as she places her hand over his hand, the last thing in the world Stiles wants to do is hurt Scott or make him feel bad in anyway.

`I’m sorry,´ she breathes out slowly, leaning in closer to rest her forehead against Scott’s own, she loves this asthmatic idiot she really does and the last thing she wants to do is hurt him.

`I’m sorry Scott, but I can’t take anymore from you,´ and she really can’t he’s already given far too much and what she needs he can’t give her, she hates to admit how deep in debt she was, but Stiles does it because she needs this issues to be laid down to rest and by the time she’s done relying the financial pit she’d fallen into while trying to get her dad the best care possible she’s crying and Scott is just there hugging her, comforting her the way he’d always been there even before Jackson turned on her.

`I’m sorry for being such a crybaby,´ Stiles mumbled against Scott’s shoulder once the tears had stopped, she may have stopped crying and he might’ve known it, but Scott held on to her knowing very well that even after she’d cried her tears right out onto his shoulder she’d still need a few minutes of being held.

`You can cry as much as you want,´ he tells her rubbing her back gently, `I think you’ve earned it more than some of us.´ there was a sad truth to that statement, one which Stiles preferred to pretend wasn’t as accurate as it truly was. She prefers to just hug Scott a little bit tighter.

`If he hurts you again,´ Scott says voice firm and unyielding, uncowering, `I will hurt him,´ Stiles can’t help but laugh at that a little, `Don’t laugh, I will, I have syringes and a lot of drugs at my disposal. I can knock his ass out with a prick of a needle and castrate him before leaving him stranded where ever your heart desires.´

Stiles can’t help but love Scott a little bit more; he was truly the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

~*~*~*~

Jackson kept moving around his fine and spotless home, making sure anything and everything the bear-like dogs Stiles insisted on bringing with her for their first week together couldn’t knock down and break, or drool on and ruin. Jackson was of course prepared mentally to the fact that once this rescue mission to save his future was over he would most likely have all the furniture replaced and every inch of the house cleaned from floor to ceiling. Just the idea of those bear-like dogs making a mess of his home made his skin itch and stomach drop, but if this trying experience could get him back on the big screen and onto the covers of magazines then so be it.

He feels a bit sick when he the time comes to open the door for the person he’d once called his best friend but who was now at best a stranger to him, and yet with a thought of Theo stealing away every role that should’ve landed in Jackson’s lap has him opening the door even though he really doesn’t want too.

He knows the moment he says the words of, `What the hell are you wearing? ´ that it wasn’t the best start to their week together, but for the sake of everything that was holy Stiles was meant to fit in with his life and that meant not appearing at his front-door wearing a long black coat that suited better for winter conditions as did the knitted scarf around her neck.

`Don’t you judge me, ´ she snapped at him shoving the large bag of dog-kibble into his arms, `I had to keep the boys cool through the drive, alright, and this perfectly fine outfit was all that stood between me and a cold that would have me sneezing on your sorry excuse of an ass.´

Jackson could apologize of course he could, but he’s done apologizing to her since it never seemed to do him much good, it seemed he’d pretty much wasted them years ago before Stiles turned her back on him.

Nest friends forever my ass, Jackson thought bitterly.

`Now take that into the kitchen, ´ Stiles says before leaning closer to him, and before Jackson could stop her she’d kissed him. The kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle, considering how clearly unhappy Stiles was with him and their situation, he’s almost tempted to chase for another if only to figure out what that sweet taste on her lips was.

  
`And then come and help me get the rest of the stuff inside, Jackass,´ Stiles said as she pulled away from him, `you do want to look like the good guy you are pretending to be for the cameras, right?´ then she nodded inconspicuously towards the hill all the way across the road and behind the house that was still on the market after Kira and Malia decided to sell the house and move to Japan for a year or two, according to Kira she wanted to broaden her artistic horizons and Malia just wanted to go where ever Kira went.

Although Jackson couldn’t see anyone up there on the hill he knew better than to doubt Stiles eagle eyes and her impeccable gut instinct.

It takes Jackson a moment before he finally did as he’d been ordered to do which he only did to ensure a somewhat peaceful existence. Jackson dropped the large bag on the floor next to the fridge, he could hear the oddly distinctive sound of two very large dogs racing into his house it would become a familiar sound.

Jackson wants to tell the dogs to go outside and for them to stay out, but he holds his tongue because the last thing he needed was to start a fight with Stiles this early on with their curious venture, he leaves the dog be and heads back towards the front-door only to find Stiles closing it behind her, there was an old suitcase and two other bags one that seemed to hold Stiles’ laptop.

`You’re getting slow there, Whittemore.´ Stiles says while starting to remove her coat but Jackson’ eyes were focused on what seemed to be an old picnic basket, a stuffed toy Hedgehog was sticking out of the basket the toy looked dreadful like it had long ago seen better days and one too many trips to the washer and drier.

Jackson is about to tell her how he hadn’t been aware that he should’ve ran around for her sake, but he goes quiet when he sees what the woman who’d once been his best friend was wearing, the jeans were alright a bit worn and torn but the a blouse with the words Single and Too Socially Awkward To Mingle just wasn’t a blouse his pretend-girlfriend should be wearing.

`What the hell are you wearing? ´ Jackson barks out while Stiles grabs the picnic basket giving him a none too impressed look.

`Really, is that all you can say these days? ´ Stiles asks before moving past him and asking him to take her things up to her room.

`Our room. ´ Jackson corrects which causes Stiles to pauses in mid-step before just nodding and heading back towards the direction of the kitchen, Jackson picks-up the suitcase and the bag that seemed to hold Stiles’ laptop only to drop them all when he hears Stiles shriek out a, `NO! ´ and she too dropped her things and rushed towards the direction of the backyard.

Jackson rushed after her only to find two large dogs swimming around in his pool, he starts to yell for the dogs to leave the pool but all he gets are looks that he would swear said, “You think I’d listen to you?” and even Stiles goes as far as to say, `You don’t honestly think Bucky or Steve would listen to you?´ before leaping into the pool right after the dogs. 


	3. Not a Morning Person

Pacing angrily by the pool where the two drool monsters Stiles had brought to his house, had more than once swam in the night before. Until the pool had been drained and properly cleaned Jackson wouldn’t dip his toe into the pool.  

Waiting for Laura to pick-up the phone, Jackson hisses furiously at his own phone which he’d found covered in dried slobber, `Answer your goddamn phone. ´

Stepping on one of the squeaky toys Stiles had unpacked for her goddamn dogs, dogs, the two beasts still snoring happily on his now ruined couch instead of their own goddamn beds, Jackson curses furiously before kicking the toy into the pool.

With his mood souring further, Jackson hurries back inside, desperate for something sweet and forbidden. He heads straight into the kitchen, once there he immediately begins to search for something Jackson knows he shouldn’t eat, but after everything he’s been through Jackson honestly thinks he should be allowed a soda or something like a bar of chocolate. However, before Jackson can actually find something other than the goddamn ice-cream Stiles had brought with her Laura finally answers her goddamn phone.

` _Wha?_ ´ is all a very groggy Laura gets out before Jackson starts to vent, rant really, not giving a damn about the fact that Laura hadn’t even had her morning coffee yet.

Why should Laura have a pleasant morning when his own morning had started out with one massive shock.

Waking-up spooning Stiles wasn’t the way he’d been prepared for. Waking-up plastered against Stiles’ back, one arm wrapped around her midsection was the reason why Jackson was all shook-up and angry this morning. Not that he’d immediately pulled away from Stiles in disgust or leaped out of bed in horror.

Jackson really hated the fact that he’d felt so comfortable pressed-up against the sleeping form occupying his bed, Jackson had found Stiles’ slow and steady breathing soothing, the sound almost lulled him back to sleep. But then as he moved even closer to the sleeping form in his bed, burying his nose into Stiles hair, breathing in the familiar scent which he recognized easily enough, it was that recognition that startled him startling wide-awake.

Jackson really hates the fact that he’d felt so comfortable with Stiles in his bed, even if never allowed anyone to stay the night in his own bed. It bothered Jackson that he’d slept so well while sleeping next to someone, even if it was someone who’d once upon a time been his nap-partner.

`Laura! ´ Jackson snaps, not giving a damn that he might cause the two sleeping dogs to wake-up, `She hasn’t been here twenty-four hours and she’s already driving me fucking mental! ´ but before Laura can say anything he continues on to rant about the same stuff he’d already done the night before heading to bed, a bed he was stuck sharing with Stiles. He complained once more all about Stiles’ and her stupid drooling dogs; those fucking dogs had ruined his couch, stained his TV with their drool that flew every which way when they shook their massive heads.

Jackson wasn’t ungenerous when it came to sharing his unhappiness with others.

`She brought ice-cream, Laura! Fucking ice-cream! ´ Jackson positively shriek, ` I can’t have that shit in my house, Laura! What if she brings something like doughnuts into the house? Her dad was a cop, and so of course she’ll eat doughnuts, which probably explains her fat arse. ´ there’s a gasp from Laura, but Jackson goes on with this ranting session without hesitation.

`She sings in the shower, Laura, not that her voice is horrible or anything, but I can’t listen to hear singing every time she’s in the shower. She’s never quiet Laura, she just can’t be quiet, not even while she sleeps. ´ Jackson rants while searching through the cabinets, searching for something not so healthy and full of sugar, growing more and more frustrated when he just couldn’t find anything sinfully good that wasn’t the ice-cream Stiles had brought into his house. 

` Not to mention, one look at her and people are going to know I’m not with her, because she looks awful. People are going to laugh at me, at her. Her clothes are ridiculous. ´  

` _I’ll call Lydia to help her dress better_ , _alright_.  ´ a far more awake Laura Hale says, ` _Just chill the hell out Jackson, it’s going to take time for you to be comfortable with someone in your house, and I’m sure if you talk tot her_ …´

`I’ve talked! I told her…´ Jackson starts but Laura cuts in with a very stern voice.

` _Telling her what to do is not talking to her_. ´Laura says sharply, before continuing with an air of exasperation, _` Jesus, Jackson, you aren’t the easiest person to like, or to be around for longer than an hour. Give the girl a break._   ´

Jackson is stunned to silence if only for a little while, he feels hurt by the accusation that he wasn’t someone likeable to be around. Jackson had friends who enjoyed to be around him, or rather had, most of them bailed on him after the stupid suicidal girl, but Danny was still his friend.

`I’m not the problem here, she is. ´ Jackson argues stubbornly, while leaning back against the kitchen counter, battling the urge to eat Stiles’ ice-cream while also forcing the feeling of hurt and betrayal he feels deep down into the pit of things he doesn’t care to think about, `She’s the horrible one, Laura. Absolutely horrible. ´

`Well, ´ Jackson hears Stiles say not too far from where he is standing, leaning against the kitchen counter wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, there’s a great deal of distain in Stiles’ voice and as he turns his attention towards her all Jackson sees is anger I her eyes.

`You aren’t exactly prince-fucking-charming, dude. ´ Stiles spits out, and Jackson swears that there’s something along the lines of hurt there, but then again Jackson had also been hurt by some of the things Laura had said and now after what Stiles had said.

` _Someone by the name of Jackson_ , ´ Laura sing-songs, ` _is in trouble_. ´

`Shut-up. ´ Jackson snaps at Laura without turning his gaze away from Stiles, which causes his childhood friend think that he is addressing her, which he isn’t.

Stiles eyes narrow in anger before she spits out venomously, `Screw you, Jackass. You’re the one who needs me. ´

` _Jackson, listen, you do not wa_ ….´ Laura starts, trying no doubt to give Jackson some advice put Jackson doesn’t really listen to her, not when he’s so angry and hurt and annoyed with Stiles.  

`Is that right? ´ Jackson ask none too gently, something dark and angry crawling up and out of him, `I’m not the stupid bitch…´

` _JACKSON!?_ ´ Laura positively shrieks but Jackson doesn’t have time for Laura.

`I’m not the stupid bitch who got herself stuck neck deep in debt. ´ Jackson can’t help but grin viciously at Stiles who just stands there before him, unmoving, holding her breath for a moment.

` _Jackson, do NOT say another thing. Not one thing. Not unless, it’s “I’m sorry, Stiles, for being an asshole”._ ´ Laura says, and there’s a part of Jackson that does understand why it would be better to just shut-the-hell-up now, but he’s a little bit stupid when angry.

`So, Stilinski, you and your daddy _need_ me. You need me, like you’ve always done. Even as kids, you needed me, because no one else could stand be around your hyperactive fat ass. ´

` _Jackson! For flipping sake! Stop! Just stop, it right the fuck now._ ´ Laura shrieks through the phone, but she really doesn’t need to tell him to stop since, the hurt look that flickers in Stiles’ brown eyes is enough to silence him.

Without a word, without another word, Stiles turns around and heads straight back to the bedroom, going as far as to slamming the door shut behind her startling awake the dogs of which one fell off of the couch.

`Goddamn it, Jackson! ´ Laura shrieks, and she sounds absolutely furious with him.

Although Jackson is angry with Stiles, there’s a part pf him that also feels like shit because he knows exactly why Stiles in debt and it wasn’t because she kept buying shoes or wasting her money on stupid shit, Stiles was battling hospital bills.

`Laura, ´ Jackson swallows, knowing deep down he’d screwed-up, again.

`I’ve – I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later. ´ Jackson says before ending the early morning call to Laura, and although there’s a part of him that wants to call Danny and ask for his help in dealing with Stiles, he decides wasting time on calling Danny and getting an earful of Danny’s disapproval isn’t going to make things any better, so instead of calling Danny Jackson sets his phone down and slowly follows the path Stiles had taken.

Both of her dogs were standing outside the bedroom door, and both looking miserable and unease where they stood, both whining.

Not used to having someone in his home, in his bedroom Jackson just opens the master bedroom door without giving any warning to Stiles, which is why he walks in on Stiles, Stiles who wasn’t dressed in anything but her underwear, the black bra and panties simple and black was trying to shove her pillow inside her suitcase.

Stiles cries out in shock, at first Stiles makes a move to grab the hoodie tossed on the bed, but then she hesitates and abandons the hoodie. With an air of defiance Stiles stands back up, her posture and expression full of defiance.

`What, you want to say something else? ´ Stiles asks sharply, all the while standing there without any intention to hide her body, each soft curve on display in a way that Jackson wasn’t prepared for.

Jackson nods, struggling not to gawk at Stiles, but he just can’t stop comparing each curve of Stiles’ body that was so different from all the women Jackson had shared a bed with, or just seen half-undressed or fully-undressed.

Stiles body wasn’t Hollywood beautiful, it wasn’t supermodel sharp, it was none the less beautiful in a soft curved sort of way.

`Well, get on with it. If I leave now, I’ll be back in Beacon Hills in time before visiting hours is over for the day. ´ Stiles says, going back to trying to shove her pillow into the suitcase.

`Wait. Are you leaving? ´ something like dread, no panic claws its way up to the surface.

`You can’t leave! ´ Jackson exclaims, rushing over to snatch Stiles pillow out of the suitcase, which isn’t a great deal different from all the times he’d grabbed Stiles’ plushies as a child at the end of a sleepover when it was time for Stiles to go home, and again he’s trying to keep her from leaving but for completely different reasons than those of child-Jackson.

`I can. ´ Stiles states, reaching for her pillow but years of playing Lacrosse and some stunt work, makes it easy for him to evade her attempt to grab her pillow back.

`No. No, you can’t. We have a deal. ´ Jackson says stubbornly, again much like the child he’d once been, but unlike child-Jackson he wouldn’t throw his arms around Stiles to keep her parents from taking her home, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start crying.

Stiles pauses her attempts to grab her pillow and just looks at him like he’s just lost his mind, and maybe he has in his desperation to save his stardom.

 `You don’t even want me here, Jackson. ´ Stiles exclaims throwing her arms up in a very animated sort of way, `You can’t stand having me around, and I can’t deal with being treated like shit - and the whole me talking thing, well, I’m sorry for trying to learn as much about you and your daily life as possible. And oh, yes, I thought you knowing a few things about me would be a good thing, too. I would think you’d know that knowledge is power. ´

Jackson has to admit, if only to himself, that now that he thinks about it, Stiles had spent most of last evening asking him questions and revealing information about herself for him to learn, but he’d failed to realize it. All he’d noticed was the noises that suddenly broke his peaceful home.

`I – I’m, ´ Jackson starts, feeling unsure about what to say, but then Stiles snaps out an angry No, that startles him enough to jump a little.

Stiles turns her attention away from him and focuses on something near the bed, and as Jackson follows her gaze he sees one of her dogs standing on it’s back legs with its front-paws settled on his unmade bed, the dog looked so caught with a hand in the cookie jar sort of a way.

`No. Steve, no. ´ Stiles says to one of her massive dogs, pointing a very angry finger at the dog that attempted to look as innocent as possible where it stood, `Off the bed. Off the bed, Steve. ´

Once the dog was off the bed, looking very unhappy with not being allowed on the bed, Stiles turned her attention back to Jackson and the pillow he was holding out of her reach.

`Give me my pillow Jackson. ´ Stiles says much in the way with which she spoke to her dogs when telling them to do or not to do something, holding out her hand like some mother telling her child to hand over the stolen candy.

`No. ´ Jackson says stubbornly, creating some more distance between himself and Stiles.

`Come on, Jackass, give me my pillow, so I can leave. ´ Stiles says, moving towards him again, and again Jackson steps away from her reach.

`Stop being a dick, I know it’s hard, but I know you can do it. ´ she says then, huffing out a breath full of annoyance.

`No, you are not leaving. ´ is the only response Jackson has, but it doesn’t deter Stiles from trying to reach for her pillow again, but again Jackson dodges her reach.

`Why are you doing this? ´ Stiles asks, pausing her attempt to grab her pillow once Jackson leaps onto the bed and then crosses it until there’s a bed standing between them.

`You don’t even believe that anyone will believe that we are a thing, so what’s the goddamn point in even trying? ´ Stiles says facing him from across the bed, still wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the simple bra, it was almost as if in the middle of getting her underwear on she’d decided she was going to leave.

It was frankly strange seeing someone with Stiles figure so comfortable in just a pair of panties and a bra, he would’ve figured Stiles to be insecure about her body the way some of the women he’d been with were; heck, even Lydia kept worrying about whether or not what she wore made her ass look big, and who had a personal trainer and chef to keep her body as perfect as possible.

Hell, Jackson was insecure about his own body after a big meal and had his own personal trainer too, and he couldn’t help but compare his own body to those of other actors like goddamn Derek Hale.

Then again, knowing Stiles, it was possible that she was too angry to even realize she was more naked than dressed, which wouldn’t be the first-time.

`I’m sorry, alright. ´ Jackson hurries to say, although he has no clue about what exactly he is apologizing for, but he’d learned long ago that apologizing to women usually worked to get him what he wanted.  

`Oh, my God, you don’t even know what you are apologizing for, do you? Stiles exclaims again throwing her hands up, a look of exasperation plastering itself upon her face. It’s only now that Jackson notices the redness of her eyes, and the tint of red upon her cheeks.  

`Of course I do. ´ is his rather defensive response, even if he doesn’t really have a clue about what exactly he’d said or done to offend Stiles enough to send her running back to Beacon Hills, but he does know what to spill out of his mouth when faced with a woman offended.

`Listen, I’m sorry for the shit I said, alright, I was – I was just angry. ´ Stiles raises a none-impressed eyebrow at this, but Jackson continues unphased by it, `Come on, Stiles, you know me. You know I’m not great in the morning. ´

`I _still_ don’t want your _I’m sorry_ , _Stiles_ , ´ Stiles said with anger flash brightly in her brown eyes, `Coming from you, an apology loses all meaning, Jackson. At least it does with me, you said that over and over again, remember, and then the next second you did the same damn thing you had just apologized for. ´

`Fine. Ignore my apology if you want. ´ Jackson says, allowing a bit of his own anger to seep forth which isn’t smart, since that little bit of hostility that whispers in the tone of his voice causes Stiles to breathe in a long and slow angry breath, her eyes narrowing slightly and her jaw tightening dangerously.

`Just, don’t call it quits now, Stilinski. ´ Jackson says quickly, desperately really, ` You and your dad need the money, and I need you, alright, Stilinski. I need your help here. ´ Jackson doesn’t see any hint of Stiles’ anger easing away which isn’t a good sign, `I need you, alright. I fucking need your help, Stiles. If you want, I’ll fucking beg, or raise the sum, whatever you want. ´

`Fine. ´ Stiles says after a short pause, a tense one if you asked Jackson, but then suddenly her features soften slightly, only her eyes reveal the anger she’s still holding.

Stiles steps away from the bed before beckoning for Jackson before gesturing down at the floor before her feet, then she says tone cold and demanding in a way that causes a shiver to run through his whole body.

`Come on then, Jackson. Beg, beg like a good boy. ´  

His mouth goes dry. There's a strange sort of feeling that blooms within the pit of his stomach, something that shouldn't stir within him when facing a half-naked Stiles Stilinski. Stiles' words, her voice, the demand has sparked something into life within him that Jackson doesn't want to think about too deeply, and he breathes out a sigh of relief when the loud ring of Laura's ringtone breaks that loaded moment, that sound that always annoyed him breaks the spell that had swooped over him at the words, _`Beg, beg like a good boy. ´_

`Screw you, Stilinski. ´ Jackson croaks, mouth dry and cheeks burning, ` I'm - I'm not going to beg. ´ 

`Fine. ´ Stiles says, shrugging her shoulders before going back to demanding her pillow back, once more holding out her hand out. There's something regal in the way Stiles stands there, which seems impossible since she was dressed in nothing but her black panties and bra, her hair still a mess after a night of deep sleep, but there was something powerful about the woman that makes him feel uneasy and lost. 

`No. ´ Jackson says, voice low and raspy, but then with a little bit more strength born from the anger he suddenly feels about feeling things he shouldn't feel about Stiles Stilinski.

`You aren't leaving, Stiles. ´ Jackson says firmly, `You signed the contract, you've already got your first payment. You can't leave. ´

Then as Stiles looks ready to erupt, ready to bolt over and across the bed that still stood between them, Jackson sighs out, `Listen, I'll try and be better, do better. ´ And he would, he would try and be less of an dick about having Stiles around, he had no right to be angry at her for being there since he'd been the one to ask for her help. Jackson would at least try because he simply couldn't lose his last chance to save his own ass and future.

`Stiles, I just - I just need time to get used to having someone living with me, alright. I need time to get used to having someone around to break the peace and quiet I'm used to. I need time to get used to your dogs and the drool. I just need time, alright? ´ 

Some of Stiles anger seems to leave her as he explains himself, and once he's done Jackson can already tell Stiles is going to give him another chance, even if she doesn't trust Jackson to keep his word. 


End file.
